


Gajeel Captured

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Captured, Escape, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gen, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: Could you imagine what would happen if someone captured Gajeel and they didn't know he could eat iron?





	Gajeel Captured

Gajeel woke up with a pounding in his head. The last thing he could remember was walking back to his apartment from the guild. Looking around he found himself bound and chained in a cell. He could just make out the iron bars in the low light. A door opened at the other end of the building, blind him with the sudden shock of bright light. Gajeel watched as a large portly man walked up to the bars, followed by six other large bodyguards.

“So this is the great Black Steel Gajeel. Huh, not so great if you ask me,” the man chuckled. 

“Do I know you?” Gajeel asked.

“No. This is the first time we have met,” the man answered. “You do, however, know our employer.” 

“Oh, yeah and who might that be?” he asked. 

“Maybe you might remember a certain wealthy gentleman you blew a job for when you were still part of the Phantom Lord guild?” the man grinned. 

Gajeel thought back. He vaguely remembered walking out on a job for some pompous fat lard years ago. “So, you’re telling me you were sent to capture me because I pissed off some rich blob and hurt his feelings?”

“That’s right. Maybe you should have been more careful who you made enemies out of. Now where are you? All alone, bound in chains, aren’t you scared? Our cells are made out of the hardest iron. You will never be able to break free!” the man laughed along with his guards.

“Look he is trembling!” one of the guards pointed. They all looked and sure enough the dragon slayer’s shoulders shook.

“Are you gonna cry?” another guard taunted. They all continued laughing until a deep chuckle came from their prisoner.

“What the?” the leader said.

Gajeel threw his head back laughing loudly and surprising his jailers.

“Do you have a screw loose or something?” the leader asked.

Gajeel continued to chuckle as he fixed the men with a steely glare. “Either that rich bastard doesn’t know who you are messing with or he left out a few details about me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the leader glared.

“Gehee,” Gajeel smirked before taking a large bite out of the chains that bound his wrists.

“Shit! Did that guy just take a bite out of the chain?” a body guard exclaimed. 

They all watched in horror as Gajeel devoured his restrains. Once free, the dragon slayer stood up and walked over to the thick bars of his cell. “Now I’ve got a fire in my belly,” Gajeel grinned. Grabbing the bars he continued to eat his way out of his cell. The guards all turned tail and ran leaving their leader cowering on the ground. Gajeel stepped out of the cell and towards the man weeping on the ground in front of him.

“You messed with the wrong guy today,” Gajeel sneered. “I’m the iron dragon slayer. Gehee”


End file.
